Happier
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: What do you do when you know someone else can make her happier than you can?


**A/N: This one-shot was inspired by a song. I hope you enjoy! Also if you are reading my other story Loved & Lost, I am working on the next chapter and it should hopefully be up some time this month. Let me know what you think! **

Jess always knew he belonged with Rory but lately he was wondering if she belonged with him. They had reconnected a few years after her time on the campaign trail. He figured she had gotten over the blonde dick, Logan, during her time on the trail and the years following as it had been five years since Yale. He had heard about the proposal from Luke but he was still hurt from her last rejection at his bookstore.

They had run into each other again when he was in New York scouting a potential author for his bookstore in Philly. He spotted her as she was drinking her coffee and sitting on a bench in Washington Square Park. He thought his eyes were deceiving him but he had moved past their last incident and he was dating someone at the moment so he figured why not?

When she spotted him, she sent him a smile and he knew he was powerless now. He had to approach her and see what had happened since the last time they met. They spent the next hour catching up before she had to head to a meeting. She told him about her previous relationships, her current job, and her love for the city. He shared about his job, his bookstore, and a slight mention of his girlfriend. They exchanged numbers at the end and headed off on their ways. He didn't know if he expected her to call but she did, a week later.

She wanted to know when he would be back in the city and wanted his advice on a book she was writing. He couldn't believe she was writing a book and immediately had her forward the book to him. They spent the next six months talking on the phone every other night with constant edits on her book. They built up a relationship similar to the one they had when they were young, yet now it had the maturity it needed. His relationship had ended so he took a chance and asked her out. He was going to be in the city and he wanted to take her on a date. She said yes.

At dinner that night, they behaved as though they had been together for a long time. The night ended at her apartment where he spent the night and continued to do so for the next year when he was in the city. They made the long distance work but he could see that her initial happiness had worn off and he wanted nothing more than to see that real happiness again on her face. He spent more time in the city and tried to take her places to see the happiness on her face but it never came. She smiled but it never reached her eyes. Her book finally released and they held a release party. He wished they hadn't because that night affected his decisions of their future.

Rory's book had gotten picked up by a large publisher and they had thrown a soiree worthy of the rich at the Plaza hotel ballroom. He felt fortunate to be escorting her and that he had helped her make this dream come true. They walked into the ballroom and she was immediately whisked away by her editor. With one eye on her at all times, he watched as she mingled with the best of them and proceeded to try and make some connections himself. He watched as she smiled and shook the hands of the guests. Then he saw her freeze and in turn he immediately excused himself from the conversation he was in to make his way over to her. However, he froze and quickly made a detour to the bar when he saw who she was speaking with, No one other than the blonde dick, Logan Huntzberger.

He knew that Logan was a big name in Publishing but he didn't think he would come here. He watched as they greeted each other. Logan looked genuinely happy to see Rory while she looked slightly tense as if unsure of what to expect. He didn't know if he should go over there and interfere or not but he decided to wait a moment.

He saw them talk briefly and then lead her towards the balcony outside. He knew he probably shouldn't eavesdrop but he needed to know what they had to possibly talk about. He overheard their conversation.

"So how have you really been Ace?"

"I'm great. Everything is falling into place. I wrote a book and I am dating Jess. Everything is exactly how it should be. And I have you to thank for that because without your engagement then I might not have moved on."

"Why is your mouth saying one thing and your body and face are saying another? Why don't you look happy?"

"What are you talking about? I am happy! See!" Rory exclaimed smiling but even Jess could see it didn't reach her eyes.

"No you're not. What's really going on?" Logan asked

"I don't know. I should be happier than ever before and yet I'm not." Rory admitted

"I've missed you Ace. I know I screwed up with the whole Odette thing but I broke it off. I'm going to be staying in the city and working out here. I would love to see you again and try to make that smile brighter if you'll let me." Logan said while leaning to kiss her cheek before departing back into the ballroom.

Jess hurried back into the ballroom before Rory entered and headed back to the bar. He watched as she looked around before spotting him and heading his way.

"Hey, you ready? I'm done for the night?" She asked

"You sure? I'm ready if you are." Jess told her.

"Yeah, let's go."

As they exited, he watched as she made eye contact with Logan as she put her coat on before they left to their apartment, with Rory never mentioning her interaction with Logan and Jess never bringing it up.

Over the next several months, Jess watched as Rory began working on her second book and began seeing her smile becoming larger and larger. He hoped that his efforts were paying off and that made him happier to see her happier.

He thought that maybe they would get engaged soon as her smile finally reached her eyes and she seemed to be content. However, as he looks back on this time, he now sees that he was projecting his feeling of content onto her and that she was really feeling restless. This became obvious when he came back early from his trip to Philly.

He was walking to her apartment when he spotted her in the coffee shop down the street. He was about to surprise her when he saw someone return to the table with two coffees. It was Logan. He couldn't believe she was seeing him and that she would cheat on him. However, as he watched their movements, he could tell they were not those of individuals who were seeing each other intimately but rather those who were friends who could fall in love in the future. Problem was they were already in love with each other. As Jess stayed there watching for a few moments longer, he saw the reason for her bright smile. Logan.

He headed to the apartment to wait for her and when she finally arrived, she was beaming.

"Hey! You're back early!" She said but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah. I got in a few hours early."

"You should have called me. Do you want to go out for dinner? There is a new chinese place that opened up nearby."

For a moment he contemplated going along with her plan because she made him happy but he knew he would rather see her happy than himself.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"Ok. Is everything ok Jess?"

"I saw you with Logan and before you start defending yourself, I know there is nothing going on. I could tell but I could also see that he makes you happier than I ever have."

"That's not true." Rory tried to defend

"Yes it is. I can see it in your smile. You came in beaming after your meeting and it slightly dimmed when you saw me. I'm not trying to hurt you but I think that even though I think you're the one for me, I'm not the one for you."

Rory didn't know how to respond so she simply sobbed lightly while Jess comforted her. She regaled the story of how Logan and her were together while he was engaged and she broke it off when she couldn't handle it anymore. Then she saw Jess again and she thought it would make her happy but she had been feeling restless until she saw Logan again, no longer engaged. She tried to forget about him but he kept popping up and they decided to try being friends.

Jess knew that Rory and Logan's story would continue, he just needed to step out of the picture.

"Ror, I think we both know this isn't going to work out. I'll always love you but I want you to be truly happy. Don't settle for anything less." Jess kissed her cheek before heading to the door. Taking one last look at Rory, second-guessing his decision, before leaving.

Jess did not return to the city for over two years as he didn't want to face the memories of Rory. He also had not heard any information about her from Luke, as per his request but he only hoped she was happier. He expected her to be with Logan so when he got the invitation to her second book release party, he figured it was as good as any time to move forward. He took his girlfriend who he had been seeing for two months, Aubrey, to the gala. He knew he wouldn't be able to see Rory without some support.

When they entered the ballroom, he didn't see her but he knew she was always running late. This time when she entered, she was on the arm of Logan with a beaming smile. He had always questioned if he made the right decision and seeing her now, he knew he had no matter how hard it was for him.

At some point in the night, they finally made their way to Rory and Logan, who had not left her side all evening.

"Hey Rory. Congratulations on the second book."

"Thanks Jess and thank you for coming." She smiled and they hugged briefly.

"This is Aubrey, my girlfriend. Aubrey, this is Rory and Logan, right?"

"Hi Aubrey, it's so nice to meet you. This is my husband, Logan Huntzberger." Rory said while watching my reaction, which must have given away my surprise.

She pulled me aside for a moment and I could feel both Logan and Aubrey's eyes on us but I knew Rory just wanted to explain.

"We got married six months ago. I'm sorry for hurting you. I know it seems soon but with our history it made sense."

"Rory, stop defending yourself. I always knew he made you happier than I could."

With that Jess turned back to Aubrey and they left but not before he looked back and saw Logan lean in to kiss Rory, both with beaming smiles.

Logan would always make her happier.


End file.
